creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Blue Blanket
Back when I was a kid, I used to live in a REALLY crappy apartment. When I say crappy, I mean it. There would be mice crawling everywhere, we had a bug problem, and not to mention the leaking from the sink. Sometimes the toilets wouldn't even flush. Living there was probably the worst three years of my life. Anyways, during the first year I moved there, my mom and dad used to argue a lot about money. My dad would sometimes buy cigarettes behind my mom's back and they would argue and argue and argue. It wasn't the best thing to hear as a kid, but one day my dad came home with a blue blanket. At the time, I was six and I slept with it almost every night. One day, my dad was driving the family to New York City for our family vacation, but even there, we couldn't afford a good place to stay. Fortunately, one of my dad's old friends lived in New York City so we stayed at his house. I would hear my dad show his gratitude a lot. I brought my blanket with me of course. Since my dad's friend didn't have enough rooms, I slept on the sofa, my dad slept on an old mattress on the floor, and my mom slept next to me on the sofa. I would cuddle in my blue blanket every night. Overall, the vacation wasn't that bad since my dad brought me to this amusement park, "Coney Island." I had a hell of a good time there, but on that day something happened. I was sitting on a bench eating some ice cream when my blanket got carried away by the wind. When I found out, I was crying and everyone was looking at me. Eventually, I got over it since my mom promised to buy me another one. When we got home, I was completely shocked. I think you can all guess what happened next. In most horror stories, the blanket would probably appear back in the house, but in this case, it was totally different. My mom and dad were completely surprised, but since I was only six at the time, I didn't see anything wrong. The blanket was in our mailbox with a note attached to it saying "You left your blanket." I just thought someone was really nice and found my blanket for me. I was actually quite happy. I continued on sleeping with it almost every single night and followed my daily routine. Since I was six, I went to school like an average kid would go at the age of six. One day, the teacher announced that we were going to have a show and tell. The teacher encouraged every kid to bring in something. I brought in my blanket of course. At that time, I had a friend named Jason. Jason was Chinese I believe. We started hanging out on the first couple days of school since we were both Chinese. My friend Jason brought in an action figure of a power ranger. It could transform into two forms, and at that time, it was pretty damn amazing. I kinda became obsessed with it so much that I offered to let him borrow my blanket in exchange for his power ranger action figure. When I was six, I was a surprisingly good negotiator, as I still am now. When I went home that day, we received a UPS package that day. Me and my parents were confused since we didn't buy anything and it had my name on it. We opened it together and there it was. A blue blanket, in the box. Attatched to it was a note, "You should really stop losing your blanket." I was a bit confused and told my parents the situation. I still kinda feel bad for doing this, but the next day in school, he told me that he lost my blanket and in return, he let me keep his action figure. I could've just told him that I had it but I really liked that toy. That day when I went to sleep, I felt really weird, as if someone was talking to me. I heard whispers of someone saying, "Are you happy? You got a free toy!" And at that time, I wasn't really afraid of ghosts or the dark. Funny thing is that I actually got scared of the dark at age 11, but back to the story. I started to trade my blanket for things since I kind of figured out no matter who I gave it to, it would just return to me either way. I still feel guilty to this day. In middle school, Jason and I were still friends. We hung out together all the time. School was just like normal, but since I had Asian parents, I had high expectations. One day, I got suspended for getting into a fist fight. I ended up with a black eye from the fight, and an ass whooping from my parents. Ever since then, I would talk to my blanket and tell him about my personal feelings, but I didn't hear any whisper. Instead, I kept dreaming of a blanket replying to me, and the blanket in my dreams was the exact blanket I slept with. When time went by, I was in high school and before I knew it, I didn't even use my blanket anymore. I had a job at the time and I purchased this really soft and furry blanket. The fur was so soft and felt so good. As I slept in it every night, I wouldn't have any more dreams besides my love fantasies, but that's another story. One day, my friend Jason died in a horrible car accident. I believe his car's brakes broke and he ran into the ocean. Someone told me that while he tried to open the doors, there was a blue cloth tied around his neck to the seat. When I heard this, I became very scared. That day when I got home, I received a letter from anonymous. The exact words still sit in my head, "Why don't you sleep with me anymore?" At first, I thought it was a joke, since that sounded a bit sexual to me, but then, I would see my loved ones getting hurt. June 26th, 2004, something changed my life forever. My father was apparently strangled to death. They say there was a blue cloth tied around his neck. Police say that they couldn't find the person that killed him, but I knew what did it. I actually looked at the calendar and found out it was exactly 666 days from the incident where my friend Jason died. I was really scared so I took the blanket and burnt it. The thing that really makes my heart jump is that my mother died in her work building from a fire. I couldn't make up my mind so I'm deciding to commit suicide right now. If you read this, the date should be April 30th, 2010, exactly 666 days from when my father passed away. Just two hours ago, I received the news of my mother's death. Farewell, hopefully I won't be haunted in the afterlife. - Jack Category:Items/Objects Category:Demon/Devil